


Rosmarinus Venenosa

by iA_m



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blood, Chastity Device, Choking, Coprophagia, F/F, Mind Control, Nudity, Petplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Tentabulges, Unaware Mind Control, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iA_m/pseuds/iA_m
Summary: Vriska has inserted herself into the lives and relationship of Rose and Kanaya through the use of her manipulation powers; powers, which, for the sake of this story, are way OP. Rose and Kanaya are unable to tell that anything happening to and around them is really all that wrong, even if it's Vriska using them for her own gratification.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Some content notes:  
> Mention of ws-content on chapters 1, 2, 3, and 6.  
> Mild (?) scat and biting/blood in chapter 6.  
> Choking in chapters 1, 5, and 6.  
> Petplay in chapter 2 and 3.  
> Bit of chastity stuff in chapter 6.  
> Sexual humiliation in chapter 4.  
> MC always.

You wake up in bed alone, wet, and smelling of urine. Taking quick notice of these circumstances, you suppose that Vriska must have already awoken, snatched up Rose for her morning ritual, and---while she was there---promptly used you as an excretion basin, or piss pot as the humans might say. This is a somewhat standard state you find yourself in in past recent mornings. Nothing to really complain about, though you will have to ask Vriska to at least show some courtesy and replace the covers over you when once the weather starts turning colder. _Someone_ in this house has to be thinking ahead, after all.

But you digress, it is about time to be getting up, which you do. You make the bed, as you were always the one to do. Even before Vriska so graciously reinserted herself into your life, Rose never bothered to be tidy with this particular thing. And now? Now she is too preoccupied in the morning to do it anyway, though Vriska appreciates your effort.

You step out into the hallway and head to the bathroom. You can hear Rose's moans coming from downstairs. She has become much louder, you notice. When it was just the two of you she was nothing but quiet breaths and small gasps. But with Vriska, she really howls. Maybe Vriska likes that. Maybe you will ask her. Maybe you should stop standing around and do what you're supposed to: be the responsible one.

Entering the bathroom, you glance at yourself in the mirror; your naked body still has a wet sheen to it, but it remains the familiar lithe, unblemished, unmarked, and unpierced grey form that it is. You prepare a bath and while it fills, brush your teeth, dry off your face, and apply makeup. The bath is not for you, of course. It's been decided you should bathe only once a week, so that Vriska's way of "marking" you can set in. This method is not so permanent or visible as some the others that were suggested, which is why you chose it. You admit---taking a whiff of yourself---the odor would be nice to be free of at least, so perhaps going for one of the alternatives would be worthwhile. You finish preparing the bath and consider what you are going to wear, at least while in the house. You go to put on a pair of black thigh-high socks and a matching pair of elbow gloves. You complete the set with a black sash tied around your waist. That should do nicely.

As you make your way down the stairs you notice that the moans have ceased, and you can hear Vriska shouting. You come into the dining room to the sight of Rose on her back, on the dining table, legs locked around Vriska, hands grasping at the cause of her silence: Vriska's own hands tightly closed around Rose's throat. Vriska is thrusting into Rose with great enthusiasm, all the while yelling obscenities at Rose.

"C8me on, tighter! Tighten your fat c8nt up, 8itch!"

Whether or not Rose is listening, or even capable of hearing Vriska at present, is difficult to discern. Her eyes are rolled back and her tongue is extended out, her head is turning an unpleasant color and her hands seem to simply be hanging onto Vriska's arms, so she very well could be mostly gone at this point. Nonetheless she seems to be doing as desired, as Vriska reaches climax soon enough. She releases her grip heaving a loud contented sigh. She looks at you, paying no mind to the girl she just finished fucking to within an inch of her life who is now gasping and coughing violently. Her look is expectant, but under a friendly veneer, like she knows the you and her are in on some joke and she is waiting for you to deliver the punchline.

"Your bath is ready."

She laughs.


	2. Breakfast

"Thanks, Maryam. You don't mind cleaning up here, do you?"

She pulls out of a still incoherent Rose, her blue-hued genetic slime overflowing out Rose's nook and onto the table. Vriska wipes her bulge on Rose's thighs and steps away. You shake your head and move to take her place at the edge of the table to better look at the mess.

"You know if you had just prepared a little better there would be much less for me to have to clean up for you."

"Oh come on, you love cleaning up after me, admit it! You just can't w8 to see what new mess I make so you can just lord over me about how much tidier and more organized and more responsible you are, right?"

"Not right. I have better things to do than clean up after you all the time. If you took the time and effort to be more considerate to those living with you I think you would find me a lot more appreciative."

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, can you get breakfast ready?"

"You could also afford to learn to cook for yourself instead of relying on others to provide for you."

She was out of the room before you were even halfway done speaking. You roll your eyes. She really is such a child. And like a child she always leaves messes she expects others to clean up. Rose's unconscious form is splayed out on the table before you. Her neck is red now, and you expect you will see the bruises later. She has some scratches on her shoulders, arms, and torso. No major damage this time, it seems. You kneel down so your head is level with her nook, and start cleaning. Your tongue scoops up a large glob flowing out of Rose. You savor the bitter taste, stirring it around your mouth with your tongue. This does serve as your breakfast, after all, and you have been instructed on the proper way to consume it. You swallow it and lick up another part, repeating the process. You gently push down on Rose's mound to force more of the fluid out while you dig your tongue into her, making sure to get every last morsel out. Once confident that you cleaned Rose out well enough, you finish by licking up the remaining fluid staining her thighs. Of course, there was the bit that leaked out of her onto the table, so you push Rose back across the table and lick up the small puddle that's now accessible. A thought enters your mind and you look at the floor. Sure enough, a few drops managed to escape off the table. You bend down and slide your tongue along the cold tile until it is spotless. 

You stand up and stretch. Seeing Rose lying there now looks a little uncomfortable; you push her down the table so her legs wouldn't dangle off the edge and place a pillow from the sofa in the other room under her head. With your work there done, you head into the kitchen, and begin making breakfast. Enough for two; a full meal for Vriska while you and Rose each get half a meal, to supplement the diet you two are on. It came as another suggestion, of course. Well, the original suggestion was for an all-bodily-fluid diet, but that proved to be too taxing. So a half-normal-food, half-bodily-fluid diet was settled on instead.

You're partway through cooking when you feel a set of arms embrace you from behind, and a touch on your neck. You stop what you're doing and turn around to face her. It's a bit silly, how quickly you move; it's not like she's going to disappear on you. Still, that smile, those relaxed eyes, you just can't get enough of her. You would be fine staying in this moment forever; but she interrupts it with an even better one, bringing her lips to yours, completing a circuit inside of you. You squeeze her tightly against yourself. The blissful eternity is cut short when she breaks off.

"Good morning, Kanaya. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough, and good morning to you as well. How much sooner were you awake? Vriska better not be cutting into your time."

"She isn't. It was only about a half-hour early, nothing to fuss over. Nothing particularly noteworthy either, aside from the end."

You nod.

"I saw."

You look down and stare at her neck. That new feature is going to be staying a while. She reaches up to touch it with both hands.

"Quite the mark, hm? She never runs out of surprises, that one."

She leans in to whisper in your ear,

"It was amazing. Maybe you and I should give it a try sometime?"

She gives a quick peck on the cheek and starts walking away before you can form an answer. You decide you can answer later, and turn back to focus on your cooking. Decent timing, anyway, as Vriska comes in. Fresh from her bath, and wearing your robe, you notice. You click your tongue in annoyance.

"Not a fan, Maryam? I think it fits me pretty well. Besides, you're not using it, so what's the harm?"

She takes a seat on the counter next to you.

"Is it too hard to just ask first?"

"Why bother asking if I know you're going to say yes?"

She smirks. You sigh.

"If you want your own bathrobe or any new clothes really I would be fine with making something for you in—"

"Gr8! Feel free to start working on th—"

"In exchange for some compensation for my time I was about to say."

She leans back and her smile fades.

"Oh."

"In the mean time would you mind helping me at least a little bit in getting breakfast ready."

At that, she looked like she was about to protest at the mere suggestion, but then her face lights up and smile returns.

"Sure."

And she gets up. You hear the clinking of glass, and the fridge open and shut, then some liquid pouring. Then the fridge again, then more pouring. Puzzled, you turn around to see Vriska slightly hunched, and follow her own gaze down to a glass in her hand with the tip of her bulge at the top, her other hand steadying it and a pale semi-clear blue liquid filling the glass. As it nears the rim, she manages to stop the flow, and repeats the action with the other empty glass. You notice a third glass already full with a clear liquid; water for her, probably. She finishes with a relieved sigh and notices you staring.

"What?"

"Nothing. Seeing you actually do something in this house just comes as a surprise"

She scowls, but you cut her off again, turning your back to her.

"A pleasant surprise and one that I appreciate. Thank you, Vriska."

"Ha! I don't suppose this counts as 'compensation' for you, does it?"

This manages to get a smile out of you.

"Perhaps if you keep it up."

She takes the beverages to the dining room, where you soon follow with two plates. When you bend slightly to set the plates down, Vriska the opportunity to send her hand across your ass. You didn't see Rose when you enter but a quick glance under the table confirms your first guess as to where she is: kneeling between Vriska's leg, head in her crotch. Vriska has already begun eating, so you take the moment to have your half of the meal. After some time eating in relative silence—aside from the wet sounds and occasional moan coming from under the table—you speak up,

"There is something I would like to ask of you Vriska."

"Oh, you'd like for _me_ to do something for you? Well I dunno, Maryam, I think favors should require some compens8ion."

She says with a smirk, waving her fork around like it's a conductors wand.

"I would think our hospitality is compensation enough for one small nicety I would like you to peform. I just ask that you replace the covers when you relieve yourself in the morning. The colder seasons are coming so I would prefer not to wake up freezing."

"Hm. Alright, I can do that, make sure you're nice and toasty when dripping with my piss?"

"That leads me to another thing actually. I was wondering if I could switch to some other method of being marked."

Her smirk transforms into a grin.

"Oho? Did you have something in mind? A tattoo, maybe? Or a brand! OH, or—"

"I still would rather not go with anything permanent. But otherwise I am still not sure what alternative to take. If you have something to suggest then feel free."

"Sure—mmmph—sure thing."

She's a bit distracted now, but you're certain she heard you. Her arms are reaching under the table, no doubt assisting Rose in getting her bulge down Rose's throat. You drink the acrid liquid from your glass, finishing your half of the meal. With one more grunt, Vriska finishes as well. Rose crawls out from under the table, licking her lips and fingers.

"On the same subject, I could go a little more daring I think. It's been long enough, surely."

You frown. She's sat down at the table now. Vriska's also gotten up and quickly left the room, for some reason.

"Are you sure about this Rose? I understand it is your choices to make but you know I am concerned with your haste with these things."

"Oh yes, I'm just so excited I can't wait to have a hot brand sear my skin, or get my whole body and face tattooed with tacky symbolism or derisive remarks, or maybe I should go all out and have all my limbs amputated so I can just be the meat sleeve I always dreamed of being!"

You frown harder and she giggles.

"Relax, Kanaya, I was really only considering a small piercing. For anything more extreme, of course I'd consider your feelings."

Partway through Rose's sarcastic monologue Vriska returned and handed her a leather collar, which she put on as she finished speaking. It doesn't managed to fully cover the marks on her neck. Her mouth falls open and tongue pushes out slightly, and she starts lightly panting.

"Arf! Arf!"

She lifts her legs up and adjust her position in the chair to be on all fours. This is getting tiresome, you think. They keep trying to get the last word in and have that be the end of it. Not this time.

"Rose get off the chair. As the house pet you know furniture is off limits."

You pick up the half-finished plate and drop the contents into a metal bowl that was sitting in the corner, and do the same with the remaining glass with another bowl next to the first. You don't remember when you got these, but they are convenient. Rose leaps don't from the chair and buries her face in the food bowl, eating quickly and only stopping to lap at the "water".

"Kanaya, get the leash and get ready to go out, we're going for a walk."


	3. Walk

You head back upstairs to retrieve a leash and change of clothes. Why didn't Vriska get the leash at the same time as the collar? You guess she was in a hurry, which you can understand. A pet can't go without a collar, after all, so that error needed to be corrected immediately. You look through your wardrobe. It's changed quite a bit over time, especially recently. Lighter, you would say. You put on a lace black bra and panties. Slits are cut in the bra for your nipples to poke out, and a hole is cut in the panties to allow easy access to your sensitive parts. You also pick up the leash for Rose. She's not liable to run off or anything, but it's a nice precaution nontheless, especially if she gets feisty.

You return downstairs to see Vriska clothed in her usual getup: shirt, jacket, jeans. You notice her stuffing something into a pocket. Rose is pacing the floor on all fours excitedly, eyes and mouth wide open, tongue out and drooling, and of course fully naked aside from the collar on her neck. The sight strikes you, for some reason. This doesn't look right. This _isn't_ right, you realize. Vriska seems to notice what you've figured out and chuckles.

"Oh, right, Rose's tail. I've got it here. Catch."

She pulls out a buttplug tail from her pocket and tosses it over. You catch it and kneel beside Rose turning her back to you. Grabbing her hips, you lick your lips and promptly bury them in her ass. She yips at the sudden sensation, but doesn't move. You work quickly to get her asshole as wet as you can get it, moving your tongue around and pushing it into her. Her "woofs" and "arfs" get mixed with moans. Not wanting to drag things out, you pull away, a string of saliva stretching between your mouth and her anus. You push the plug in, and her ass happily takes it in. You stand up while Rose looks back to see her tail, making a few circles in an attempt to get a better view. Ultimately, she seems happy with it and, returns her focus onto Vriska and yourself. You bend down to attack her leash and she licks your face.

"Hmph. You got her worked up a bit."

"She will be fine. Are we ready to go now?"

She nods and opens the door. Rose is the first one out, squeezing past Vriska legs and pulling you along. Vriska follows behind at a relaxed pace. You regain control of Rose at the edge of your yard and wait for Vriska to catch up in order to to stay grouped, then walk along the sidewalk. It's a pretty typical human suburban sprawl, you remember Rose mentioning. The structure isn't all too different from parts on Alternia, really, sans evidence of despotic rule roaming around.

It's still morning, and there aren't too many people outside, but signs of life present themselves; the smell of an outdoor meat-burning in someone's rear lawn ring reaches you, with an accompanying chorus of unseen children's playful shrieks. A jogger goes by with a friendly wave. Some time walking later, you reach the entrance of a local public park, very familiar to you now. Strolling along a park path you pass by the occasional familiar or unfamiliar face, all polite and friendly, stopping for some small chatting and to pet Rose, both on her hand and on her pussy. She's very receptive to the attention. One has the courage to ask if she's available, but you and Vriska politely decline, explaining that Rose is strictly for her owners' use only. Per her own request, you add. They're understanding, and go on their way without a fuss. 

It's at this point you notice Rose getting more restless, pulling harder toward the nearest trees she sees. Once close enough, she does some sniffing and pacing around, then lifts a leg and lets loose a stream. Watching her go like this reminds you that you haven't had the opportunity to relieve yourself this entire morning, and the sensation of needing to abruptly occupies much of your thoughts. You look around, trying to remember where the public restrooms were and hoping you're close enough to reach them. Vriska notices your rapidly increasing alarm and giggles to herself.

"Ha! finally remembered you need to piss too, eh, Maryam? I don't think anyplace is close-by, unfortunately. Guess you gotta let nature take its course."

Your face flushes a deep green. How could you be so forgetful! And somewhere so exposed, too! There's some trees, sure, but it's mostly open field around you, and you're still near to the path Any passerby would notice your group, and subsequently you in such an embarrassing act, if you tried it.

"May as well follow in Rose's example, right? I mean, nobody would look twice if you were a pet. Think you can pretend to be one?"

Her words bounce around in your head for a moment. Pretend to be a pet? As in, get naked and get on all fours, and mark a tree, just like Rose did. The thought of it is even more embarrassing, but that nobody would any the wiser is what you keep coming back to. You escape from your thoughts for a moment to notice Vriska holding out a spare leash and tail. She had this in mind all along! You try to get mad at her, but your aching bladder is just becoming too distracting. You realize you're going to have to make a choice now, and just deal with the consequences and argue later. You take one last glance around to make sure nobody is in sight, and grab the collar, fastening it around your neck, not noticing the odd _click_ sound that came from it. Then, you strip off, handing your clothes to Vriska. Finally, you grab the tail, kneel down, and bend over. You spit on the plug and push it into your unprepared bottom. There's resistance, and because of the exertion and pressure, you start leaking prematurely. With a final push, it's in. You balance yourself with your arms, lift a leg, and allow the stream to go at full blast. It's some of the greatest relief you've ever felt in your life. You seem to be going without end, heaving heavy, audible sighs. Your open mouth involuntarily curls into a smile and your eyelids droop over your eyes. For a moment, you forget everything. 

"Wow, she must've been holding that back for quite a while, huh?"

The unfamiliar voice jerks you back into the world, making you jump. You start to move but, realizing you can't stop now, resolve to finish, letting the stream dwindle and, with a shudder, plod away a few steps to try to put a tree between yourself and them. You start being choked, a force pulling you back toward the path, when you notice the source of the force: a leash Vriska put on you while you were distracted. You try to resist her pull, but end up just stumbling and being dragged along the grass.

"Hm, a bit unruly, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's new, and a touch shy. Hasn't had enough time to get used to it, is all."

Vriska looks down at you along with the stranger. You blush and look away from their stares. Vriska prolongs the meeting with some smalltalk, every second of it is unbearable.At some point, you notice Rose curiously sniffing and licking you in various places. In this position, you feel somewhat jealous of her being able to do this so shamelessly. Finally, the stranger goes on their way, and Vriska starts pulling you and Rose along in the other direction. You look around to make sure the area is clear again and stand up, tugging at your collar.

"Vriska, I think I should change back now. Where did you put my clothes?"

"Oh, come on! This is a great opportunity for you to have some fun, don't cut it so short!"

"There is nothing fun about making a fool of myself in public."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about! Just be a happy care-free pet like Rose for a bit. Besides, that collar you locked onto yourself needs a key, which I happened to leave at home. Suuuuuuuurely it would be more suspicious for a person to be wearing a pet collar, eh, Maryam? May as well keep up the facade to avoid that and any real embarrassment, I would think. Now come on, back on all fours and no more people words."

You stare at her for a moment, before shutting your eyes and taking a deep breath, weighing your options. If you go walking around with a collar locked around your neck then people are going to ask questions, if not aloud then to themselves, which they'll then answer themselves in whichever way makes you out to be an idiot, a degenerate, or both. Acting the part of a pet, while personally humiliating, probably would go by without a second thought, if not unnoticed. You guess there's no other option, and spending any more time arguing with Vriska won't amount to much, other then extending the amount of time you're exposed. With a huff, you squat back down on all fours. A hand plant itself between your horns.

"Good girl."

Your cheeks burn, but you can't bring yourself to do anything. You're not really sure what you _should_ do, really. You just sit there, frozen, as she confidently pets and scratches the top of your head. Why is she doing this? This in particular, you mean. She's just wasting time.You know she gets a kick out of seeing you squirm, but that's not what you're doing from this, and it's not even in front of anybody. So what is her deal? Finally she slowly pulls her hand away and you catch yourself trying to follow it. She smirks harder, and you know she caught it too.

"Want more, huh? Be a good pet, and you'll get more."

Her hand has moved on to pet Rose, who was probably feeling neglected after seeing your treatment just now. You feel a little jealous and wonder. Was that a bit like what she feels most of the time? You see her close her eyes and smile, one leg shaking involuntarily. Could you feel as happy about it as she does? You think you'd like to. At least once. Just to know.

With Rose satisfied, Vriska tugs on your leash to restore your attention, and the three of you resume your walk. You trip and stumble quite a bit on account of being unaccustomed to walking on your hands and knees. You naturally look to Rose to study how she manages to keep pace with Vriska's demanding stride, but you just get distracted by how much she's enjoying herself, even just from walking. In fact, it manages to distract you from your own fumbles well enough and before you know it you're managing to go along without incident as well. The coarseness of the dirt and grass starts to bother you less, and being more active compared to just walking normally works you up in a good way. That is, until a new group of strangers comes into view, but inertia keeps you going. Inertia both physical and emotional, as well as Vriska's own uncaring variety.

They soon notice you, and of course Vriska so graciously stops to allow the five unknowns to look and touch to their heart's content. Rose is overjoyed to have so many gentle hands and voices focused on her, and gets up into a squat with her wrists up near her collar. Two of the people approach you instead, and you nervously keep still, having nowhere to go. You keep your head down, not wanting them to see your face. You worry you're going to involuntarily jerk away or lash out, but when a hand comes in to scratch the back of your head and neck, you immediately lean into it. This is fine. Another hand slides back and forth along your back. You can handle this. A third hand begins rubbing your belly. Your arms and legs start wobbling. This is more than fine, really. A final hand puts finds your crotch. And maybe more than you can handle, you realize. Your breaths turn short and audible. They're saying things, you don't know whether to each other or to you, but you aren't paying attention to any of it. The phrase "roll over" does manage to come through, which sounds like a great idea. You roll onto your back, limbs folded and legs open. Not unlike Rose's current pose, just rotated to be on your back instead of your feet. You can see your new friends now, and they can just as clearly see you. And the sight of you begging on your back is taken as the enthusiastic invitation that it is, and their hands just as enthusiastically return to your body. Stroking your pussy, massaging your breasts, scratching around your horns and ears, and rubbing your belly for good measure, puts you in into a state of pure bliss. You can't help but smile and roll your tongue out of your mouth, drooling as heavily up above as down below. The sensations all over your body are overwhelming, and you feel yourself edging closer to a much-wanted climax, but before you reach it the hands slow down and break away one by one. The new friends had had enough, apparently, and are just about to go along on their own way again. You stare at them for a second, and a whimper manages to escape your mouth. You try to wiggle your hips a little, but all you get is an "Aww, she's so needy!" from one of them. 

A tug on your leash prompts you to get back up, and you look at Rose. She also didn't get to finish, by the looks of it, but she takes it in stride, converting the frustration into unrestrained eagerness for more. She's practically bouncing around Vriska, and then stops and sniffs, right at Vriska's crotch. Comprehension dawns on you, and you follow her lead, burying your face into Vriska's crotch with Rose. Vriska looks to be enjoying this as well, judging by her ceaseless giggling. She points to you first, and you almost explode from the excitement.

"Lie down."

"Arf!"

You fall back immediately, assuming the same position as before. She points to Rose with one hand, and leans down to take off a shoe and sock with the other.

"Turn around, on top of her."

Rose just as quickly scrambles over you, coming face to face, and taking the opportunity to lick yours. You lick her back. Then you see over her shoulder Vriska grabbing her hips and pulling them up, so Rose is now standing on her feet and bent over, hands on either side of your head. Rose looks back, eyes sparkling and hungry for what Vriska's about to give her. And what you wish she'd give you. But you aren't ignored, as you feel a weight come down on your aching slit. You gasp, and Rose gasps a second later from Vriska entering her. They soon are pumping in rhythm over you as Vriska's foot kneads your crotch. Rose's drool falls down on your face and into your mouth. It doesn't take long at all to bring you both to orgasm, but Vriska keeps going, prolonging it until she finishes, pumping her hot cum into Rose for a second before pulling out and letting the last of it spurt out onto you. She steps away and gives you two time to recover and clean up; licking each other meticulously as she watches her two pets.

The rest of the walk home had no major interruptions. Some nice people here and there that you and Rose just about accosted, sniffing and licking as much as you could to get at their private parts; Vriska had to pull you back a few times. When finally you're through the front door. Vriska unleashes the two of you and takes off your collars.

"Well, you were quite the bitch in heat, weren't you, Maryam?"

The impact of everything that's happened finally comes, and you're in shock at yourself. How did you get so caught up in it? You stand and start bolting for the bedroom, but Rose sets a hand on your shoulder.

"And you were quite the liar, Serket. Had the key the whole time, and didn't even bother to pretend to get it once we got home."

You process those words, and anger wells up. You're about to scream, when your mouth is covered, by Rose's. When she's sure you're focused on her, she breaks away.

"It was my idea. I wanted you to get a feel for what it's like so you wouldn't worry about me anymore."

"I was not—"

"Yes. You were. And now you've gone through it, experienced how fun it is, how freeing it can feel. Vriska shouldn't have lied about the key, and I didn't account for that, but it worked to get you to stick with it. I'm sure if you refused, she would have taken the collar off then and there. Right, Vriska?"

She grins.

"Oh, of course! I'm not so cruel as to force you if you really didn't want to do it!"

If you really didn't want to, huh. You did end up enjoying it quite a lot. Maybe you were alright with it, just held back by your concern. And now you're home, having gone through it, and you're okay. You're fine. And Rose is fine, too. You guess it's all okay after all. You let out a sigh.

"Sorry. I will try not to worry anymore. But next time avoid springing it on me like you did today."

With a grin Vriska hands back your clothes and you redress. You finally notice the time and how uncharacteristically long that walk ended up being; it's already time for lunch.


	4. Wager

Lunch was uneventful. Vriska had a few granola bars, Rose ate some fruit, and you sucked Vriska's cum out of Rose's ass. Following that, you spend some time on individual activities. You and Rose take to reading, while Vriska is on Rose's laptop. Things are quiet for a while, in part due to Vriska's limited patience for you. You tried bringing up her length of stay again at the end of lunch, and she responds like she has the last many times the subject is brought up: she tells you to ``can it!'' Which means, of course, now you need to don a ball gag and wear it for some time, depending on for how long Vriska is feeling vindictive, minus feeding times. You wear it often enough you forget it's there at times, only remembering when you want to mention something and are about to attempt speaking. It just means you have to save those topics for later. You look across the room, and wonder if Rose appreciates the silence, but considers it rude to admit. She's lounging on a sofa, one foot planted on the floor, the leg bent over the edge, and her other leg extends straight out from her. Her thin pale body lays on its back. You can just make out the outlines of some of her ribs. One of her arms bends behind her head, elevating it from the sofa's arm, and her other holds her book over her. She's naked. When was the last time she wore clothes? She's beautiful anyway, but you wonder. You wish you could say you would remember if your significant other were always a nudist, but you can't, because you don't. Her throat catches your eye again. The marks have darkened, giving her a tight purple collar. You want to cover it up, you don't like seeing it. It makes you worry and fuss and meddle and they don't like that and it's why you have the gag on. It's for your own good. And theirs. Rose can say no, she just chooses not to, and this is you needing to learn to let her explore and enjoy what she wants. You're not her guardian, you're her girlfriend, and so you should support her.

She removes her hand from behind her head and shifts to a slightly more upright position. Her free hand lazily travels down her lithe body, stopping between her legs. Her upper leg folds up and you glance at her face; it may as well be carved from marble. Back down to her hand: it's the only part of her in motion, and even then the movement is glacial, both in pace and place, slowly tracing between her folds. You try to count how long it takes for her to finish a motion in one direction, but lose track. The slow, cyclic, methodical motion transfixes you, building up a strange tension within yourself. Each casual circuit it takes around her soft pink flesh winds you up just a little tighter. You don't know what will happen, but you're not sure you can stand much more of this. She continues, and you notice she is indeed speeding up. She has been, very gradually, too gradual to notice in a short time. But you're sure of it now, and it grips you all the more.

You hear a tap below you, and steal a glance downwards, to see a dark, glistening spot in them middle of the page you were on. What were you reading? You don't remember, and the ink on the paper is just a blur. You feel wet on your face, especially your chin. Drool? Sweat? Probably both. You lean back to avoid ruining your book, and return your attention to Rose. Her hand is moving vigorously now, probably as fast as she can go without moving more than just her hand. Not that her statuesque facade is really maintained, however, as involuntary movements betray her. Curling toes, twitching legs and hips, the rise and fall of her chest. Her body has taken the same wet sheen that her lower lips had, while said lips are now leaking considerably. You don't know for how long this continues, but you're sure she's lasted quite a while.

Suddenly she stops and, with a sigh, sets her book down and gets up. She stops to kiss you, or rather your ball-gag, on her way out of the room. She soon returns, a large dildo in hand, and gets into a slouched squat on the sofa. With one hand, she reopens her book, setting it on the sofa's arm; with the other, she promptly slides into herself. Again you're left staring, but this time is cut short, as your beloved guest enters the room.

"I've got an idea."

Oh. Joy.

"We've all got some things we want from each other, so I've thought up a fun little wager. Rose, you won't be playing but trust me, you won't be feeling left out."

"I wouldn't like to risk a bet against you, anyway. No offense, Thief of Light, but how do you suppose to make this fair?"

"By making it a wager of skill! I'll have no way to make use of my luck-stealing, because Kanaya and I will be competing to make you cum as many times as possible! We each get a half-hour, and the difference between counts decides the winner and size of the prize! If I win, we get to put that many piercings on you! If Kanaya wins, she gets that many days with me out of your hair!"

There's a silence after the little arm-wave flourish she gave at the end. Rose stifles a smile.

"I see, so I'll be acting as the object of the game. And it's a win-win-win for me, to get this attention and a prize either way. Good thinking, Serket, you have my approval. Kanaya?"

They look at you expectantly. You remove your ball-gag.

"Fine."

"Wow, I thought it take more to convince you, but alright! You go first. You're the girlfriend here, after all. Time starts on physical contact."

You get up and Vriska promptly takes your seat. You walk up to Rose, and she opens her arms up to you.

"So, how would you like to begin?"

You answer getting into a kneeling position on the sofa next to her. She understands and turns to face you, putting her legs at your sides, which you grab.

"Starting the clock!"

Your bulge unsheathes, and you use one hand to control its nervous wriggling, guiding it between Rose's thighs. You push it forward, but are met with resistance. You try again, and still it won't go in. A wave of anxiety washes over you, and you feel your cheeks heat up. You glance up at Rose's face and see she's straining a smile. Your eyes shoot back down, and you try again, giving short pushes in the hopes that one of them will hit the intended target, to no avail. Rose coughs, then tries to whisper.

"... a little lower, Kanaya."

Which is followed by a giggle behind you. You imagine you're face is a bright green now, because it suddenly feels as hot as the Alternian sun. You shift your bulge down just a bit, push forward slowly, and enter Rose. With the knowledge that you're in the right place now, and the confidence that Rose is prepared---she was quite lubricated from her own efforts, after all--you try slamming the rest in. Lightning passes through your body. You lock up and can't even breath for a second. Your own genetic fluid starts pouring out of you and into Rose. Gasping, you stare at her, her wide-eyed face in shock, but clearly not the same kind that you are feeling. You just came! And only from putting it in! The giggling behind you has become an eruption of laughter. You cannot believe what's happening. First you fail to find the starting line, and now you've tripped and tumbled on the first step! Rose puts a hand on yours.

"Kanaya, it's okay, just keep going."

You want to melt. You are melting. But you want to melt through the floor and not into Rose because you can't even handle properly making love to her. Was it always like this? It's been so long, you can't remember. You try to pull yourself together, breathing deep and concentrating on Rose, doing your best to ignore the hyena behind you. You pull back and push in again, and it takes all of your energy to keep from falling apart again. Slowly, you manage to get into a rhythm. A rather stilted and awkward rhythm, but a rhythm nonetheless. Rose does her best to assist you, moving her hips in time with you as best she can. You realize you have your eyes closed. Shut tight, even. You squint out of it, to see Rose giving you a smile, and it hurts to see. It's not out of pleasure, but pity. She's trying her best, but you can tell this isn't working. You shut your eyes again and lean in for a kiss. You accidentally head-butt her mouth lightly. You follow that up by pressing your face into hers too hard, mashing your lips together, and forcing your tongue into her mouth. She pulls back and tries to accommodate, gently guiding you with her mouth to something more resembling a real kiss. You do your best to focus on her as much as possible while keeping yourself in check. The thirty minutes feels like a terrible eternity. You end up climaxing a few more times, though they're weaker than the first. Rose doesn't even get one. When Vriska calls time, you're fighting back tears, getting up and unable to even look at Rose anymore. She stands and puts her arms around you. She doesn't say anything, just holds you for a moment.

"Myyyyyyyy turrrrrrrrn!"

You feel a push from behind, followed by a muffled moan in your back. Rose's grip on you has gotten tighter, but you know it's not for you. You break away and turn around to see Rose collapsed onto the floor, face down, ass up, arms limp in front of her. Vriska is right behind her, holding her hips, and waiting for Rose to catch her breath. After a minute, she does, and looks up at you.

"Kanaya! I l-love you, you knoooow that. Iffff there's a pr-ah-haaaablem you have, I'll do annnnything I caaaan, ah, to help you, okay? I wouldn't let sommmme little thing g-g-get in the way of our, ooooh, relationship! Youuuu wouldn't either, if I-eeee had some, uh, complication, right? Ah! AH!"

She's of course preoccupied, and Vriska is too motivated by the competition to give up a chunk of her time. It's only fair, you guess. You get on your knees to be closer to Rose, and grab her hand. She squeezes tight.

"Thank you. And you're right. I should not let this get in the way of us. I will try to get better though. I promise to improve for you."

"Awwwwwwww, that's so sweet! I'm glad your love is so strong! Say it again, Rose! Tell me what you love!"

She slows down for an answer.

"I llllove, hah, I LOOOOOOOVE K-, KAAAAH, COCK! I LOVE YOUR COCK, VRISKA! I LOVE YOUR MASSIVE COCK SLAMMING INTO ME! FUCK ME! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR WONDERFUL COCK! MAKE ME CUM WITH IT!"

"Such precious love! How does it compare to your girlfriends!?"

"IT-, IT'S SOOOOOOOO MUCH BETTER! HER T-TINY BIIIITCH DICK DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE TO YOUR MONSTER COCK! SORRY KANAYA, BUT VRISKA'S COCK IS SOOOO GOOOOOOOOD, I DON'T THINK ANYONE CAN BEAT IT!"

"Oh, you're too kind, Lalonde! Maybe you'd like to extend that kindness, and shaaaaaaaare this! wonderful! cock!?"

She punctuates the last few words with hard thrusts.

"NO! AH! I MEAN! SHE DOESN'T NNNNEED IT! I DOOOO-OH! I NEEEEEEEED YOUR COCK!"

"Oh, so selfish! But what can you do when you're so addicted? What about all that you just said about helping her and loving her, did you really mean it?"

"AH! YEAH, SURE! WHATEVER! JUST KEEP FUCKING ME AND IT'LL BE FINE! I'M GONNA CUM! CUUUUMIIIING!!"

Her body shakes with another enormous orgasm.

"Well, there you have it, Maryam! Guess you've got a real keeper here, huh?"

You nod, shaking yourself a little.

"Yes. Thank you Rose. I. I love you too."

Your face feels wet again, and this time you know it's from tears. You can't hold it back anymore. You don't know what else to say or do. You spend the rest of the time like that. Vriska pulls her arms back and she's moaning and gasping and drooling. Rose is completely out of it now, but you're so glad she got those words in in time.

By the time thirty minutes pass, Vriska had managed to make Rose cum seventeen times. With your zero that makes a difference of... seventeen. With Vriska's victory, that's how many piercings Rose is set to get. You let that sink in, wondering how to fit seventeen piercings on a person. While Rose is still recovering, Vriska puts a hand on your shoulder and leads you out of the room, speaking in a more hushed tone.

"Hey, so listen, Kanaya. Doing this little wager we did, it made me realize something. You and Rose, you're really great together, you know? I don't wanna get in the way of that. You're happy with her, she's happy with you, that's all fantastic, yeah? Well, I've realized how I can help you two."

You narrow your eyes at her, expecting to hear something you won't like. It's a habit at this point. She puts on her best disarming smile.

"You saw what happened there, when you had your go. And I'm not trying to be manipul8ive, but know how something like that can mess up an otherwise lovely relationship!"

You fail to hold back your suspicion and tone of contempt at Vriska.

"She said she would not let it get in the way."

"And I believe her! _You_ believe her! You're right to believe her! But it's not something totally in her control, right? She's got quite an unquenchable libido! She may try to hold it together, but there's the risk of her snapping and doing something regrettable! And so, that's where I come in."

"No. I am not going to allow you to start interfering no matter how you intend to do it or how you plan to spin it positively."

"Oh no, no, that's not what I meant! I just mean I can be here to satisfy Rose for you! That's all! No interference, no manipul8ion, no fuss! And think about it, I've already been fucking her so much, what difference does it make?"

"The difference is that so far you've only been using her hospitality as our guest to meet your needs. With _you_ being _her_ source of gratification, taking my place---"

"Taking? I'm not usurping you, Maryam, you can try any time you want, she's your girlfriend! I'll just be there for her on your behalf!"

You give a her long hard stare. You wish you wouldn't even consider it. But as it stands, maybe it really would help.

"Fine."

"Great! I'll go let her know and get her ready to go out."

Out? Right, the piercings. She's wasting no time, then. You go and sit down for a moment's rest.

They get dressed; Vriska in her regular outfit, Rose in a pair of heels and fishnet stockings, and purple pasties on her nipples and crotch.

"Should I come too?"

"Well, you can if you want. Not really necessary, though. If you're staying, maybe spend the alone time getting some practice in."

You decide to stay home. Rose gives you a loving goodbye kiss, and goes out the door.

Practice. You need to practice.


	5. Training

As you ponder how exactly to go about practicing, you consider the necessary preparations. It's when you think about laying a tarp out that you realize you allowed the events of the last hour to make a complete mess, and had been so distracted until now to notice. You return to that room and survey the damage: The sofa and floor are colored green and blue with spattering and puddles of Vriska's and your ejaculate, as well as spots of Rose's own fluid. You also see a trail of blue droplets leading out of the room, and suspect you can follow them all the way to Rose even now. You take a moment to humor the idea that this won't be digging at your thoughts if you try to focus on the practice you were planning. Once the moment passes, you resign to the task. For expediency's sake you forgo using just your body in favor of some more specialized tools.

A knock at the door interrupts you. You go to answer it, and come face to face with a large box. You look around, but see nobody nearby. The shipping label on the box does have your address, and Rose's name is on it. Curious. She hadn't mentioned anything about receiving a package. You carry it in and leave it in the foyer for now, returning to your cleaning. You're curious of course, but whatever it is can wait.

It's when you're nearly finished that a text reaches you..

"Heeeeeeeey! I hope my present reached you by now. I bet you'll be getting a lot of use from it. Have fuuuuuuuun!!!!!!!! <3''"

So it's a gift from Vriska. You wouldn't say you're elated; nor are you suspicious in this case. Just uncertain. You hold off any more thought of it until you're done. Once you are, and the affected areas are spotless again, you come back to the box. It's slightly taller than you; in fact, all of its dimensions are rough extensions of yours, generally speaking. There are no other labels present. 

You cut the tape covering the flaps and pry them open. With your little assistance, whatever was inside has apparently lost the support necessary to stay upright and so falls forward into you. It's large and heavy enough to knock you on your back, with it now laying on top of you. It being a body, as is quite clear now. And not just any body. With its face in front of your own, you clearly recognize it to be Rose. Or, rather, it's supposed to be her. Whomever made this clearly had her in mind, but took the liberty of, at the very least, exaggerating certain features. Anyway, it's on top of you right now and that's not the most comfortable position to be it. It's skin is cold and eyes are blankly staring straight at you. You push it off and get up to get a better look at the whole thing. Like its face, the rest of its body is made to be like a sexual caricature of Rose. Larger breasts and butt, wider hips, fuller lips.

You admit you are a bit surprised, but really it's the sense of uncertainty that's gotten stronger. You're not entirely sure what to make of this, really. Looking into the box, there's nothing else but padding. No manual, nothing to provide any explanation whatsoever. This is your gift? You suppose Vriska must have thought it'd be easier for you to train with something so familiar-looking, and you also suppose she got carried away with the order, which would explain the obvious differences. Still, this isn't something to spurn. She had your best interest in mind, and although it is a bit heavy-handed, it's worth trying out. You pick up the Rose-doll and head up to your bedroom. You lay it down on the bed and set off on exploring it.

As you already noticed, the skin is cold but otherwise the texture and softness is quite close to life-like. The same can't be said for its breasts, Not only are they too large for Rose, they also feel artificial, like implants. Its butt is like that as well, and its overly-plump lips. You trace them with a finger before sticking it in; they cushion it on all sides. The inside feels dry which, for a mouth, feels quite unusual and discomforting. You open it to have a look inside, and see the simulated portion extends until curving out of sight You notice its nose has actual holes for nostrils as well. That gives you a thought, and you check the side of its head. Sure enough, it has an ear canal. As you poke and prod and stretch, you notice that the area right around the ear canal feels more pliable than most of the skin. When you push your finger in, it manages to go quite deep with little effort. Interesting, and something to keep in mind for the future. 

You move your focus to the Rose-doll's lower end. Those holes are also dry, and have the rest of the expected qualities. You check the urethra and it as well seems to be made of the same stretchier material as the other holes. To think that someone would be so depraved as to deliberately make all these extra usable holes. Perhaps it's to make up for the lack of other typical features a real body would have. 

While giving the rest of the body a quick investigation, you notice various points that are softer to act as buttons. Once pressed, they lock certain joints. Convenient to get into different positions, and could even be used as a standing model, you think. You decide to leave it completely limp for now.

Satisfied with your inspection, you grab a bottle of lubricant. You pour some onto the doll's slit as well as some on your hand and proceed with spreading it in and around the primary hole. The temperature will take some getting used to, you're sure. You shift your position, aligning yourself properly, and press forward, sliding in easily. The material stretches to hug your member snugly, and a shiver travels through you. You're in, and haven't struck out yet, and you wonder if that's from personal improvement, or a less hopeful reason. Poking and sliding around in a cold snatch is far enough removed from Rose's warm inside to be off-putting. But that's a relatively small obstacle to ignore. Once you've penetrated the doll for the first time, a significantly more pressing issue shows its face. Its face being its face. The doll's face. The lifeless visage, void of emotion is now right in front of your face is weighing down on you. You imagine it's Rose, and the image of her being so bored of you hurts to think about. A part of you thinks perhaps this could be useful; you are trying to go without getting off, after all. But this is too much. It's not just holding you back, it's bringing you down completely. After a few half-hearted thrusts, you pull out.

If you can't look at it, then you'll just have to hide it from view. You get up off the bed, and drag the doll over so its head hangs over the edge. You pour lube down, keeping its mouth open with one hand. Looking down at it, the face upside-down, mouth held open, it looks better. In a small act of spite at the doll, you spit into its mouth. With that, you waste no more time, ramming yourself into it. Its lips clamp down the hardest against you, while the rest of the mouth remains a bit spacious, the tongue just hanging down gently, but the throat is rather snug around the end of your bulge. It's certainly a different feel from from the first hole. Still gives a sense of unease with how lifeless it is, but your own motion transfers just enough to make it easier to ignore. When you look down again, upon seeing its neck, you get an idea. You were just using your hands to brace against the bed, but now you slide them up its shoulders and around the neck. You can actually feel it stretch as you thrust into it. Wrapping your hands around it, you give it a small squeeze, and feel it tighten around you at the same time. You weren't planning on trying this particular trick, but here you are, and you find yourself tightening your grip and in turn feeling the pressure around your part. You squeeze tighter and push harder, tighter and harder, tighter and harder. You wouldn't ever be this rough with the real Rose, and you'd be surprised---you will be, as a matter of fact---at just how aggressive you're being, if not for being so focused on choking out this fuck-toy. Because that's all she is, isn't she? Just a toy that's meant to be fucked; not to make love to, but to ravage until satisfied. Fine. That's what you're doing, and it's what you're going to do. You're gripping her neck as hard as you can now, and wildly pounding into her hungry hole, lips still firmly pressed together around you. You explode into her, quickly filling what remaining space there was down there and overflowing out of her, spraying out between her lips and your bulge. You bask in the moment, silently gloating to yourself. This is only the beginning, though, and you've plenty more to do. 

But coming down from the high, you realize how much you were imagining the real Rose over this doll of her. You certainly had some pent-up frustrations, that much is clear. Is it good to act out on them like this? Even if it's not really Rose, you're unsure if you should be indulging in such spiteful behavior. Could start a bad habit. Then again, what if this is something Rose actually wants out of you? You recall her words from this morning, about the bruise on her neck. 

Pulling out of her and seeing your juices pour out of her mouth and down her face, covering her eyes, you get an idea. You grab a blindfold, a gag, and some leather straps. Pulling her up, you tie the blindfold and gag on her, and strap her arms behind her back. Flipping her on her stomach, you pull her ass up, locking her knees so she can hold that position herself. You step back and give her another once-over. The accessories help to mask the unwanted elements, and it's almost like Rose is really the one laying there, bound up and inviting. You go back up to her, grab her ass, and force yourself into her anus. You don't bother with getting more lube, you're already covered in enough of it. The ring of flesh accepts you, and you bury yourself in her asshole. You work to quickly get into a moderate pace, hoping to drag it out for as long as possible. You clear your head, pushing out any fantasies, just focusing on the sounds of the room. The bed shifting under you, your own semi-erratic breathing, and the cyclic SLAP SLAP SLAP. A desire does manage to creep in; you wish you could hear a fourth sound: her moaning through the gag. Nonetheless, you keep going, working to control yourself. Don't speed up, don't slow down, just keep going. Hear the SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP, maintain it. Keep each space in-between the same, constant. Like a machine.

Suddenly a new noise does join in, startling you and knocking you off your rhythm. A phone is ringing. From the nightstand. It's Rose's phone. She must have forgotten it. You reach over, pick it up, and answer.

"H-hello.''"

"Kanaya! Hi!''"

You're broken out of your haze. John! Why is John calling you? He's not calling you, he was calling Rose. This is her phone. Why didn't you look at it to see who was calling? Even more importantly, why aren't you stopping? You resist yourself, managing at least to mitigate the noise of contact with the doll, but you just can't stop moving.

"Uh. Kanaya? You there? Hello? Can you hear me?''"

Damn. You can't just hang up now, either.

"Sorry. You caught me in the mhiddle of something here. Is there sohmething I can help you with?''"

"Um, well, I was hoping to speak to Rose, if you don't mind. Didn't mean to bother you, just wasn't expecting you to be the one picking up. Are you feeling alright? You kinda worn out there.''"

He hears how heavily you're breathing. Fuck. You need to explain that now.

"I am halright. You called as hI was in the prohcess of training.''"

"Oh, you're working out! That's cool, but where is Rose?''"

"Rose is out hat the moment and neglected to bring her phone with her. I can tehll her to call bhack when she returns.''"

"Hmmmm. Well, you know what, I think you can help me anyway, if you're up for it?''"

"V-very hwell.''"

"Alright soooo... oh geez this is kinda embarrassing to ask now. Okay so, you and Rose are together. And I'm sure things are great between you! But, uh...''"

Your rhythm has slowed, but you're strangely determined to continue on. You just wish he'd get on with it.

"But whaat. John I do hoope you are not looking for relationship hadvice.''"

"Wellll. about that. No? It's not exactly about _being in_ a relationship, but more like, dealing with a one-sided one.''"

"Then hI am even less sure that I can offer any hassistance.''"

"Well, at least let me ask the question!''"

"Then hask it.''"

"Bluh! Okay, do you and Rose ever shift into something more... black?''"

Upon hearing the last word, you involuntarily slam hard into the Rose-doll.

"Kanaya? You okay?''"

"hIt was nothing. hWhy do you ask.''"

"I think I just heard a weird noise and---''"

"Noh. I mean the quehstion about Rose and myself.''"

"Oh. Well, like I said, it's to do with a _certain someone's_ feelings for me. She's been a pain about it, but recently one time she got really... friendly? It was weird! And I was just wondering if something similar ever happened with you two.''"

"While it may true that certain hunstable pairings can fluhctuate between the concupiscent quahdrants I would not say that hany such phenomenon has occurred for us. Have you considered talking to Kahrkat about the subject?''"

"BLEH, no! I don't want a whole lecture on it! But alright, thanks anyway. I gotta go, say hi to Rose for me!''"

"Cehrtainly. Goodbye John.''"

As soon as he hangs up, you immediately pick of the pace. You hadn't quite considered it before, but now that it's so explicitly in your mind, it must be what it is, right? You think back to choking the doll around you. Maybe you needed a way to get that frustration out, with somewhere to direct it. Or someone.Maybe Rose thinks so, too, and is willing to play that part as well. You see the doll pinned under you, moving in tandem with your own motions. You see its neck. It doesn't have marks. Obviously, it can't bruise or bleed or struggle or moan. She can. You imagine again that it's her pinned beneath you, tied up, blindfolded, gagged. It's her neck that's exposed. You bend down and peck little kisses on her neck. You open your mouth and set your fangs lightly on her skin. You've never bitten her before. It's never come up. Not even the thought of it. You wonder how human blood tastes. In the midst of wondering, you cum. In your climax, you bite down, teeth sinking into her neck. You're filling her down below, and she would fill you up top with her candy-red ichor. It doesn't actually, of course. When you calm down, pull off and pull out, you see the impressions of your bite mark in the synthetic flesh.

"Niiiiiiiice.''"


	6. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light scat/coprophagia warning in this chapter. Nothing incredibly graphic, but the implications are real. Also has more watersports, a touch of chastity, more choking, and some biting and blood.

You whip around. It is indeed Vriska that's there, standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame. You glance at a nearby clock. More time has passed than you thought. You look to a window. It's dark out. You sit on the bed, facing her.

"You're really putting in the effort, huh? I'm glad the fuckdoll was a worthwhile investment. Don't be too rough on it, though. Thing was expensive."

"If all you came in here to do is congratulate yourself over influencing me then I suggest you just leave."

"Oh, learn to take a compliment. I'm proud, Mayram! and a little impressed! Decent bit of progress you've made. You really love Rose, don't you. Or do you just want me out of her asap?"

"Those are not at all mutually exclusives reasons. In fact I would say they compliment one another quite well."

"Haaaahahahaha! Yeah, good point, I guess."

While she's still speaking, Rose comes in. She still looks very much like herself, and you feel an odd relief. Of course it makes sense that she would, but a small irrational worry---that she would somehow be unrecognizable---had hidden itself in your mind, that's only noticeable when it's gone. 

Her whole head is untouched, as far as you can see. The first addition you notice is on her nipples, which have little black barbells on them. Farther down, you see three more rings. One on her clit, the other two on her labia.

She's right in front of you now, and leans in for a kiss, which you accept. Her tongue slides past your lips and rubs along your own tongue. You feel an odd bump on hers. A stud. That makes six. There's eleven more. There's _eleven_ more? You break off the kiss this time, scanning Rose up and down repeatedly. She turns herself around, and you see them. One ring sits below the base of her neck, and in two columns on each side of her upper back are the ten remaining rings.

"Soooooooo?"

Vriska leans around Rose to reestablish line of sight with you. You do your best to ignore her for now, to moderate success. You trail your hand up one column.

"Was this your idea?"

"It was actually suggested by the person so kind to put them in place. Vriska and I were working out how to fit so much metal on me, and they showed me their own set, complete with a bright red ribbon tying them all together. I think a black ribbon will suit me well?"

You visualize it, the long thin strip of fabric crisscrossing her back. In one motion you get up and pull her down to sit in your place.

"Stay right there."

You head to a chest laying in a corner of the room. Opening it, you rummage through the disorderly jumble inside. Spools of cloth, ribbons, yarns, and string; pin cushions and needles; and whatever other supplies are buried inside that Vriska unceremoniously dumped inside when she moved in. You had wanted to reorganize it all, but didn't have the space anymore. Finally, you find a spool of black ribbon. Returning to Rose, you get behind her and get to work. Starting at a bottom corner, you pull the ribbon through a ring, pulling across her back and slotting it through another ring one space up before pulling back and repeating the process upwards, zig-zagging up her back. When you reach the top, you loop through the upper middle ring, and come down on the second half of rings, crossing over earlier parts of the ribbon. Rose is patiently waiting, Vriska is watching, a self-satisfied smile on her face. You feel her shift in the bed a few times.

"Scissors."

"Huh? Oh, sure."

She gets up, grabs a random pair from the chest, and holds them out for you. Once you reach the bottom again, you make sure to pull a sufficient length from either end before cutting off the spool side. You bring the two ends together, trying them into a neat bow. You give a sigh, and Rose goes to a mirror, looking over her shoulder to assess your work.

"Excellent job!"

"Agreed."

She bends and twists to test if the piece limits her in any way.

"It really is not much. If... if you were to get more I could improve it I think. That is. If you wanted to."

Vriska fist pumps.

"Perhaps. I shouldn't go too fast, after all."

She gives you a wink and slowly walks back over to you.

"But I think it should be your turn now to get something."

"And by the way, I want to give you an offer. In fact let's discuss that first."

She's wriggling in place on the bed. A little confused, you stay silent to let her speak.

"What about if I started doing the laundry?"

You lean back, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I think she means to ask if you really believe yourself to be up to the daunting task of taking sullied clothing and making it unsullied."

"Yes that exactly. Are you certain you are ready for it? It is a rather involved process after all. Not just a matter of collecting it all and dumping it haphazardly into a machine. The clothes we wear come in a variety of materials that each need to be treated somewhat differently when it comes to temperature and cleaning substances. Not to mention drying and ironing for some before folding up and putting away."

"Okay but---"

"And don't forget any maintenance that needs to be done. I'd say it'd definitely be your responsibility to curb any wear and tear that might occur, or at least to make note of it for Kanaya to handle if you aren't confident in your skills with a needle. Beyond that, I think---"

"Shut up shut up shut up shut up! That's enough! Fuck! I make an offer and you two practically jump me about it! Fucking vicious!"

"Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into."

But she was already storming out of the room when she finished speaking. She comes back just as quickly with a basket of clothing. She sets it down in front of you, and while standing over it unzips her pants, pulls them down a bit, juts her pelvis out, and let's loose a long stream.

"Oh."

"Yeah, this is my offer. I won't piss on you as much anymore, I'll just use your wardrobe as my primary toilet now so you don't have to worry about doing the laundry. You can shower yourself again when you feel like it, and instead we'll replace the piss with something you'll feel better about. As an added bonus, I'll let you sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed from now on. I'm getting tired of the couch so I figured I'll take your spot. No trade necessary. That way, you're still close to Rose even when sleeping and nobody has to fuss about the blankets. Do we have a deal or what, Maryam?"

You sit in silence for a moment, staring at her continuing to relieve herself as she asks the question. You're taken aback by this rather sudden---and admittedly surprisingly generous!--- offer she's hit you with. No more laundry work, no more constantly smelling of piss, and no more fussing about the bed covers. Certainly quite a lot to happen all at once.

"Wow. Well alright. I am quite honestly shocked at this. I suppose... you can expect a new bathrobe to be on the way now. But one thing I think you should know. Some of your clothes are in there as well."

She looks down and her smile fades. As the last few drops of her pee escapes her, she tilts her head back and lets out a groan.

"Aaaauuuugh! Whatever. It's fine. I'll deal with it myself later, I guess. Stupid goddamn lousy friend taking initiative with my own shit."

She pulls a pair of panties from a corner that was spared from most of the downpour and wipes herself dry.

"Well anyway, I also have an idea for what to do instead of piss on you. As much as you were a good toilet, it's definitely time for change things up. Soooooooo..."

As she talks she gets down to pull something out from under the bed.

"I had this thing prepared! Been saving it for about a week. Try it on."

She presents to you a belt. Metal bands padded slightly and with strategically placed holes, slits, and latches for locks. It's a chastity belt. You take it into your hands, and it's a bit heavier than you expected. You stand and step into it, pulling it up and closing the latch on the back so it stays on you. A metal plate blocks all access to your crotch, and the tightness is sure to prevent your bulge from getting out. Your nook is totally covered as well. In the back, it fits between your cheeks, and a ring outlines your anus. You take a few steps, and while it's a little awkward having this rigid thing on you, you feel you can get accustomed to it in time.

"I suppose it is a quality device but I am... perplexed. This would interfere with my training. I understand you would not to have it go to waste but how do we make this work?"

"Maryam, Maryam, Maryam. See, that right there is part of the problem! Sure, you need training, but you're focusing too much on yourself! You're doing it for Rose, remember? And for all the good that going on a masturbation marathon does to your libido, it doesn't help to to make sure attention is given to your partner!."

She makes a motion beckoning Rose, who gets up without a word, kneels in front of Vriska, and buries her face in Vriska's crotch Vriska shudders before continuing, resting a hand on Rose's head.

"Mmmph! See what Rose is doing here? Focusing on her sexual partner's experience! Now, she is getting pleasure out of this as well, but that's just because she's a horny slut! Which is fine! But normally people don't orgasm just from eating someone else out! Again, nothing wrong with her, it's just how she is, them's the 8r8ks! My point is, she knows how to act selflessly for the sake of the experience as a whole! And that's what the belts gonna help you do! With it, you have no choice but to focus on her instead of yourself! Who knows, maybe you'll learn to cum just from pleasing her! Wouldn't that be nice?"

You reflexively swallow from the thought. She does seem to have this figured out. Vriska pull Rose away and turns her around so she's facing you again. Rose closes her eyes, tilts her head up, and opens her mouth, tongue out. Vriska steps in front of her, still facing you; she bends over slightly before leaning back, looking behind herself to make sure she's properly aligned. Once firm contact is made, Vriska shifts her position to be upright again, and so now she's planted on Rose's face. There's some wobbling as Vriska finds her balance, but soon she's still and pleased with herself for having Rose as a seat. It's quite impressive how Rose is managing to hold another persons weight like this.

"This is something we've been practicing, actually. She's a bit awkward as a seat until you find just the right position, but once you're there it's soooooooo worth it! We haven't actually done the final step yet, either."

With that, her self-satisfied expression takes on a hint of strain, and likewise her body shifts slightly.

"Not that it's all that spectacular. So anyway, about the belt. You'll be wearing it pretty much at all times. Only exception being during your ``personal training sessions, ha. You can have an hour a day, which I thought should be enough. You'll come to me for the key whenever you want to do it, but you'd better come back when that hours up! Oh, and speaking of which, I haven't locked you in, have I?"

She awkwardly retrieves the key and something else from her pants pocket, needing to bend to reach it partway down her legs, nearly falling off Rose in the process.

"Damn, alright, here. I'll let you do the honors yourself. And don't forget to set that plate in!"

The other item was indeed a circular plate. You realize it screws into the open ring. You set it in place and are about to lock the device when a pressure in your lower abdomen gets your attention.

"Oh speaking of the restroom I actually---"

"Is it just to piss?"

"Well yes."

"Then just do it here, you don't need to take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"I said just piss right here! If you haven't noticed, the belt doesn't have a pisshole, and I'm not letting you take it off for something so insignificant as a little fucking potty break! The place can be unlocked if you need to shit, but the belt stays on. I gave you the one exception, and I meant it. Now lock yourself and hand back that key before I do it."

You cast your eyes down. Locking yourself into chastity for the rest of the night, you hand the key back to Vriska. While looking down, you notice Rose's throat is undulating, like she's swallowing something. Vriska stares at you expectantly. Not wanting to make a show of it for her, you sit back down on the bed, hold your legs together, and release your bladder. Your pee collides with the inside plate of the belt and is forced out through the sides between your skin and the plate. It streams down your legs and darkens the bed and floor under you. It's plainly obvious you've pissed yourself anyway, but Vriska is no longer paying attention, too busy squirming and shifting on top of Rose. You know where this is going, and prepare for it by kneeling in front of Vriska, your own mouth open. She sees you and grabs hold of her bulge, taking aim. And not a moment too soon, as she spurts her hot mess all over your face and into your mouth. You need to close your eyes as it ends up painting your whole face. When she's done, you methodically use your hands to wipe your face off, then lick your hands clean, being sure not to spill anything to avoid more cleaning work later. Vriska finally gets off of Rose and goes to lie down on the bed. Rose gets up and follows.

"Now that we're all relieved and prepared, you ready to take another shot at pleasing Rose?"

You face them. Vriska is sitting on her knees, already getting Rose into position in front of her. Rose's back is to Vriska, who grabs hold of her legs just above the knee, lifting her up. You crawl onto the bed, and your heart is pounding. You see Vriska's ready to impale Rose's asshole on her bulge, and you give them a worried look.

"I'll be slow and gentle, so it'll be up to you to really get her going."

And with that, she lowers Rose down. Rose's breathing intensifies, but she doesn't melt from the member up her ass. Instead, she smiles and reaches out to you, caressing your face in your hands. She gently pulls you in, and you follow, wrapping your arms around her. You go for her nipples first, starting with kissing around the pink little bumps. You switch focus often, trailing your tongue in spirals, flicking it over the metal protrusions and the soft nubs they make permanently erect. Moving on to sucking and biting lightly, sensing the extra pull on her flesh that the bar provides. She takes one your hands and guides it to the breast your mouth isn't currently on. You oblige, taking to squeezing and twisting and tugging at it. Rose has gone from breaths, to hums, to moans. She hugs your head and pulls you in. You respond by opening your mouth wide, sucking on the whole breast as hard as you can, and biting down on it. You feel your fangs punch through the skin, and Rose lets out a scream. As she climaxes, you continue sucking, swallowing the liquid that drips from her tit. It's delicious, and you almost lose yourself. You want to drink more, but a strain in your crotch grounds you. You desperately want out of the belt, you wish to suck every last drop of Rose's red nectar out of her. But you hold back. You pull your mouth off of her. Her whole tit is red, and you see the four punctures you made, blood trickling out of them. 

Vriska's been slowly pumping into Rose's ass, but has been rather patient and accommodating for your purposes. Now, though, she's had enough, and picks up the pace, apparently satisfied with your performance. You see Rose immediately start to lose herself again, and something takes over you. You grab her neck with both hands. She snaps out of it, grabbing at your arms and staring in wide-eyed shock at you, before her mouth curls into a smile and arms fall limp. You squeeze her throat. It takes much more effort than you thought, and you can't make use of your weight on her in this orientation. Still, it has an effect, as her breathing becomes very strained and then stops altogether. Her whole body goes limp and she ends up pissing herself, spattering all over your lower halves and leaving a puddle on the bed. Soon Vriska also finds release, gushing into Rose's ass. When she pulls out it stays open, leaking Vriska's fluid out over the bed to mix with the piss and blood, which Vriska promptly drops her into. 

You turn Rose over onto her back. She is still breathing. After a moment of staring silently at her face, you notice some light green speckles on her face. You're crying again. You don't know why this time. You did good. You helped her. You did what she wanted. So why are you crying? Everything around you is a mess, and whose fault is it? It suddenly hits you, how tired you feel. Today was a long day, and you just don't care anymore.

You bend down to kiss Rose. Her breath smells foul and her lips and tongue taste strange and awful enough that you ought to want to vomit, but you don't care. She's a horny slutty bitch that craves sexual release constantly, but you don't care. You can't satisfy her anymore, and you may never again, but you don't care. Vriska is fucking her, but you don't care. She's Vriska's fucktoy, but you don't care. She may be lost forever, but you don't care.

You'll be lost with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that marks the end of this story proper! I'm at least happy that I managed to finish a multi-chapter thing, and hope it's decent overall.
> 
> Very well may write more disconnected chapters beyond this one, exploring various scenarios within the premise. Got plenty of ideas left for it.
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
